Can't Kill the Dead
by ClaimInsanity
Summary: No one knew her past, she just appeared wanting to be apart of Fairy Tail. One thing that they knew was that she was ruthless and strong. NatsuxOC, GrayxOC, StingxOC, and LaxusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**X785**

I was always destined to live my life alone.

Everyone I met hated me and everyone I loved left me. I was born in the forest and raised by a dragon, Aquarian, she was a water dragon and taught me the skills of a water dragon slayer. I grew up loving the thrill of fighting and always winning, it was when I was 12 years of age that Aquarian demanded me to kill her. At this time Acnologia appeared before the Fairy Tail members and sent them into a 7 year slumber, three of the members that were defeated by Acnologia were dragon slayers. Aquarian decided that if I was to become a true dragon slayer than I must kill her.

**-Flash back-**

_ "No, I won't!" I yelled at Aquarian, with a heavy flow of tears running from my dark crimson eyes. _

_ "If you want to live than you will do as I say, child!" Barked Aquarian, I flinched at the harshness in her voice and more tears formed at my eyes. I clenched my fist together and stared into my foster parent's jade blue eyes, snot dribbling down my upper lip._

_ "There is no reason to live if you aren't with me!" I begged Aquarian to see that what she was saying was mad talk but she was determined to do this. Aquarian sighed and bent down to my 4' 9" level, her dark blue scales shone in the sunlight reflecting a rainbow on the ground._

_ "No matter the path you choose I will eventually die, no being is meant to live forever. You cannot just give up because I am not here to protect you anymore, you are a _**dragon slayer now act like one**_." I sniffled and looked down at the earth, I sucked in a big breath and brought my face up to look into my mother's eyes. I took a fighting stance and stood as tall as my legs would let me, I am a dragon slayer and I will never loose._

**-End of Flash back-**

To this day I am 19 years old now, I traveled all over after I killed Aquarian until I ended up at the guild that started my lone path.

Fairy Tail.

The building was a sore sight to look at, the paint was chipping and there were missing boards of wood. The sign was mismatched of green and red and the 'L' on Tail was falling off, the windmill had rips and tears in it and there was laundry hanging on lines. The only desirable thing to look at was the guild's insignia, which was on a red flag brimmed with gold. I walked up to the wooden door that was chipped, it had what appeared to be a heart shape on it that connected at the middle.

When I walked through those doors I was greeted with silence and nothing more. There was hardly any people there to even call it a guild, I scowled and walked up to the bar where a tall young girl with blue hair stood cleaning a beer mug.

"Hi, I'm looking for the master of Fairy Tail." I mumbled, the girl looked happy at my words and set down the mug she was cleaning.

"Of course, Macao, there is a girl here to see you!" She yelled, I heard a chair scratch against the floor and heavy footsteps come towards me.

"I told you to call me master, Kinana." A gruff male voice sighed from behind me and took a seat next to me. "What do you want kid?" I looked to my side to see a middle aged man with dark blue hair that was receding and a mustache that matched the color of his hair.

"I would like to join your guild" The old man's eyes grew a little wide and within them held surprise and then a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Great! Kinana will give you the guild mark and you can start on some jobs!" He cheered.

**X791**

I was sitting at the bar of Fairy Tail as I awaited my friends to return from their long search for Tenrou Island and their missing comrades. I had no reason to be thrilled or scared because I did not know these people anyways, I just know that they have been missing for 7 long years. I sighed and sipped on my dark roasted coffee, I heard the guild doors being slammed open and hit the walls. The vibration from the doors made my coffee tip over and spill all over my lap, I screeched and flung backwards on my stool and landed on the ground on my back.

"Fuck that hurt." I whispered, I pulled myself up and turned around to see who the idiot was that slammed the guild doors. There stood five members of Twilight Orge wearing cocky smirks, I stood up and scowled at the five men.

"What do you want?" I growled at them, the man in the front snickered and glared at me.

"We are here for your monthly payment bitch." He sneered and spit on my cheek, I wiped the saliva away and glanced up at the men. I could take them all, I can win this.

"Our payment is due next week, not today!" I shouted with my hands curled into fist at my side.

"Well now it's due today, pay up."

"Go to hell you bastard!" I yelled, the man was about to kick me in the face but he was thrown away by a unknown man. As the man stepped into the light I heard many gasps but I saw nothing extraordinary about him except his hair that was a bright pink.

"Natsu-nii!" I heard Romeo yell as he ran up beside me, Romeo had tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at the unknown man. I looked back at the guild doors and there stood many people who were bandaged with smiles on their faces, in the crowd of people I spotted the members who went searching for Tenrou Island. My eyes widened as I stared at the pink haired man before me, they were the ones who were missing. I grabbed a hold of Romeo's hands as I spotted a tall man with long black hair and piercings covering his face.

"Romeo, is that-"

"That's Gajeel, The iron dragon slayer." I gasped and looked at the man that I have always admired, my idol was standing before me covered in bandages but alive. I smiled and felt happy for the first time in seven years. I heard shuffling behind me and turned around to see the man from Twilight Orge standing up.

"You asshole, I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" He yelled as he ran towards Natsu with his club held high. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt and slammed him down on the ground, I stepped on his hand to make him let go of his club and I glared at him from beneath my bangs.

"I'm still pissed at you for spilling my coffee on me." I growled, I picked the man up by his collar and punched him in his gut making him grunt in pain. I threw him on the floor and I planted my foot harshly on his neck, threatening to snap it with my brown heeled boots. I bent down towards his face and whispered,

"If you come back I will kill you." I pulled my foot off his neck and he scrambled away from me looking terrified, I wouldn't blame him. He ran out of the guild with the rest of the idiots from his guild following, I grinned and looked back at the group who were standing stunned before me. I noticed blue out of the corner of my eye and looked down to see a blue cat with a green pack on his back, I froze and my breathing stopped.

"Oh no, Happy's in for it now." I heard Max sigh, the large group looked confused at what he said but snapped out of it when I squealed with delight. I ran towards the cat and fell on my knees so I could snatch him off the ground, I held him close to my bosom and rubbed my cheek against his blue fur.

"Con't brwath!" I felt hot breathe against my chest and looked down at the cat, I pulled him away from my bosom and notice him take in a gulp of air.

"Oh, poor thing you probably couldn't breathe! I am so sorry!" I cried rubbing his head, the cat smiled and looked at me.

"It's okay!" I paused in my hand motions and gaped at the cat before me, he just talked!?

"You talk!" I yelled enthusiastically, pulling him into my bosom again. I heard laughing and looked up to see Natsu laughing at my actions.

"That's probably the first time Happy has been that close to a girl's chest," Said a black haired man who was, stripping?! Natsu looked down at me and smiled, he stuck his hand out from mine and I shyly took it. I stood up with Happy in my arms and stared in Natsu's black eyes that seemed to trap me there.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, who are you?" I broke my gaze from his eyes and smiled at him.

"Yumi Ochoa, I'm the water dragon slayer." His eyes widened and his smile got bigger (if that was possible).

"That's great! I'm the fire dragon slayer!" I flinched at the word fire and just stared at him.

"I don't like fire." I said, his smile dropped and a frown replaced it, I heard Romeo laugh behind me. I turned around and glared at the little boy, he also was a fire mage and got the same response from me when we met. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and saw the man that was stripping.

"Well it looks like you and I will get along great than! My name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm an Ice-Make mage." My ears perked up at this and I turned towards him with a smile gracing my lips, I liked the way this man acted but if he kept stripping I was probably going to beat him to a pulp.

"You're not wearing any cloths." I whispered to him with a slight blush creeping across my face, he looked down and started freaking out and pulling his cloths back on. So these are the people that made this guild a happy place, I looked around and saw people crying and hugging each other. I smiled and rubbed between Happy's ear emitting a soft purr from his throat, I am beginning to like Fairy Tail even more.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three days since the lost members have returned to Fairy Tail, and I couldn't be happier.

"Gray! Stop taking your cloths off or else I'm going to castrate you!" I yelled as Gray was about to take off the last item of clothing he had. He scrambled around trying to find his missing cloths, Gray and I are pretty close but he gets on my nerves easily.

"She told you ice princess!" Natsu laughed as he ate his plate full of fire, I rolled my eyes at the idiot. Natsu and I weren't that close due to the fact he **loved **fire, I despise fire because of the hideous scar it left on my body when I was a child.

"Fuck you flame head!" Gray threw a punch at Natsu and caught him in his jaw making him fly off his stool. Soon the boys were engaged in a fight, Gray loosing cloths Natsu spitting out fire. Not too long after the fight started it was stopped by a scarlet haired mage, Erza.

"Stop fighting you two." She growled, the two immediately started acting like friends and responded with a quick "Aye!" Erza and I got along because she was a perfect training partner, I could almost match my strength with hers.

"Luce, let's go on a mission!" Natsu shouted running towards the blonde sitting at the bar drinking a milkshake. Lucy became my best friend as soon as we started to talk, we had so many things in common that it was like we were the same person.

"Let's take Yumi with us?" Lucy asked, my ears perked up at this and my eyes darted towards the mission board. It wasn't over flowing with missions but it had a couple good ones floating on there. I walked over to the board and grabbed the flyer with the highest pay and slammed it down in front of Lucy and Natsu.

"How about this one?" I said raising my eyebrows, I scared Lucy making her spill some of her milkshake on her hand. I grabbed her hand and looked at the pink liquid, strawberry my favorite, I licked up the spilt milkshake and saw Lucy's eyes widen at my action. I laughed at her face she was making while Natsu picked up the flyer and started reading it.

"This sounds dangerous, let's go!" He smiled his famous smile and headed towards Mirajane with the flyer in his hand.

"It must be natural for him to find danger fun." I sighed to no one in particular, Lucy looked at me with a smile gracing her pink lips.

"No, Natsu just hasn't found anyone stronger than him yet." She laughed, I looked after the pink haired boy and wondered what made him so loved in this guild. I jumped when I felt arms fall over my shoulder, I looked up to see the culprit and saw Natsu with a wide grin on his face.

"Well if you're done day dreaming that let's go." Natsu snickered, I scowled at him and shrugged his arm off my shoulder.

"I wasn't day dreaming dumb ass." I retorted back at Natsu, I heard him laugh as I walked towards the guild doors. As I walked by a table I smelt the familiar smell of Iron and looked towards where the smell was coming from and looked into red eyes that almost matched my own. His gaze made me remember a time when I was with Aquarion and she first mention the Iron dragon slayer.

**-Flash back-**

_I was laying my head down on Aquarion's dark blue tail while she slept, I was quietly humming a song she taught me._

_"Your eyes remind me of a skilled dragon slayer that use to be apart of a guild called Fairy Tail." I heard Aquarion whisper, I jumped at her voice believing that she wasn't awake. I turned my head, my short dark lavender hair bouncing with the movement, and looked up into her jade blue eyes._

_"What is his name mother?" I asked her crawling on all fours towards her face, she smiled down at me with her sharp canines showing._

_"Gajeel Redfox, he is also as stubborn as you when it comes to showing your feelings." She laughed as I jutted my bottom lip out and started pouting. I looked towards the trees surrounding us as we lay bathing in the sun and I smiled._

_"One day, I'll be the best dragon slayer, better than Gajeel Redfox!" I enthusiastically shouted, I looked towards my foster mother and gave her a thumbs up and a toothy grin._

_"Maybe one day you'll even be better than Salamander." Aquarion sighed as she glanced into the calm skies._

**-End of Flash back-**

I shook my head and turned back towards the guild doors where Natsu and Lucy were now waiting for me, Lucy wore a look of worry as Natsu's was a look of annoyance.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked me as I stood next to her, I smiled towards her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm fine, just remembering the old days that's all." Lucy smiled at me and relaxed a little, as I dropped my hand I felt Natsu grab my shoulder along with Lucy's.

"Come on, you guys are slow pokes!" He shouted as he dragged us out of the guild, I turned my head looking for the blue winged exceed but didn't see him.

"Where is Happy?" I wondered out loud, I took my shoulder out of Natsu grip and glared at him.

"I can walk on my own, my legs aren't broken." I shouted at Natsu, he threw his arms behind his head as he just smiled at me.

"Happy is staying here with Carla so he isn't coming with us on this mission." Natsu explained, I frowned and my shoulders fell because I simply adore Happy and the other exceeds.

"It's okay Yumi, you can see him when we get back!" Lucy exclaimed trying to cheer me up, I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"I'll bring him the best fish he has ever tasted!" I yelled throwing my fist into the air, Lucy laughed at my actions and turned around heading towards the trains. My stomach hit the floor as I realized we were going to ride the train to get to our destination, as I looked over at Natsu I saw his face was green as he to realized this.

"Lucy can't we walk this time, I don't want to ride the train." Natsu pleaded, Lucy stopped and turned around. She had her bangs covering her eyes and a dark aura emitting off her, she was frightening.

"You both are going to get on or else I will force you on." She said in a low voice, a shiver ran down my back as she spoke. Everyone knows that Lucy is scary when she gets like this so there was really only one way to get out of it without harm.

"Aye!" Natus and I both stuttered at the same time, Lucy smiled at as and started towards the trains again. I relaxed and let a deep breathe out as I started following her with Natsu following my lead. As much as we hate riding on any transportation we don't ever say no to Lucy when she gets like this, she hasn't been able to pay rent since she got back so the rent is late. I sighed as we reached the train station and frowned as I saw the train stop in front of us, already filling the bile rising up my throat I clamp my hand over my mouth. Natsu and I stepped onto the train and sat down next to Lucy, as the train started to move we both groaned and grabbed our stomachs. Lucy snickered at us as we groveled in our sickness, sometimes she grimaced as Natsu or I threw up out the window.

"It's funny how you two are so strong but yet you collapse when riding transportation." I glared at Lucy as she said this as I guess we probably looked pathetic curled in a ball on the train. After a while the train slowed to a stop and I jumped out of my seat and ran outside, I fell to my knees and kissed the ground.

"Finally that wretched train has stopped!" I hollered as I laid my sweaty face against the cool floor, I opened my eyes and saw Natsu doing the same. I stood up and swayed a little as my knees were still wobbly, I stood upright as I composed myself and walked towards Natsu. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the ground, I looked at him and smiled.

"Hurry up, we have some jewels to collect for Lucy's rent." I sat him down on his feet and started heading towards the town where our mission was held. As I stood in front of the house where the man that put the flyer out lived, I couldn't help but stare, it was a small trashed hut.

"How does he live her yet offer such a huge reward?!" I wailed, Lucy and Natsu knocked on the wooden door that had splits running through it. When the man opened the door I did not expect to see such a small man, four of him could probably match my height!

"You must be the mages from Fairy Tail, please come in." The man moved to the side and we shuffled in through the door. All that was inside was a staircase leading down, I raised my eyebrows as I started following the man down the stairs. You would think that since the outside of the house looked so small and was falling apart that the inside would look the same also but it didn't. There was a mansion built below the small hut, the hut was just to protect himself from robbers.

"I got to say old man, you're pretty clever coming up with this." I said as I sat down on one of his red velvet chairs, the man smiled over at me and climbed onto his chair.

"Thank you young lady, my name is Michael Summers. I asked for help because I lost a very valuable thing in a lake near this house, I can't swim so I can't go search for it myself. I would like it if you could retrieve it without ruining it." I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and looked at Michael.

"This must be really valuable is your paying 1,000,000 jewels for it, what does it look like?" I asked, Michael pulled out a locket with a golden chain from his front pocket.

"It looks similar to this but it has a silver chain instead." I stared at the locket and noticed the rose design that was on the front, it was a pretty locket. Natus and Lucy stood up and we started heading back out so we could finish the job and go home.

"Well since it has to deal with water I guess I'm the best one for this, huh?" I said as I looked over my shoulder at Lucy and Natsu, Natsu had a frown on his face.

"Man I thought this was going to more exciting than just finding an object." He whined, I laughed as I weaved through trees.

"Who knows maybe this lake is filled with monsters and you'll get to beat them up." Natsu perked up at this and blew fire out his nose.

"I'm all fire up!" He shouted as he ran off towards the lake, when I said monster I was thinking of giant ugly things. Boy was I really off when it came to the monsters in this lake.

* * *

I find it funny that Yumi hates fire but I absolutely love it, pyro over here! ^.^ Well I know they are small but this story really is just for me to pass time while I study for school, it would be nice if you left a review for me to read. I always love my readers feedback! 3

-ClaimInsanity


	3. Chapter 3

When you think of a monster the first thing that comes to your mind is slimy ugly creatures, but the monsters that lived in the lake close to our client's house where different than your average monster. Lucy and I were swimming in the lake looking for the lost pendant while Natsu was splashing around at the shore, I sighed irritated at his childish antics. I was about to yell at him to stop playing around when I caught a sparkle in the water from the corner of my eye, I swiveled my head towards the area and saw the sparkle disappear. Like most human beings I was curious as to what caused the sparkle, I was also hoping it was the pendant.

I dove underneath the water and swam towards the sparkle, the closer I got to the sparkle the more it spanned out. The whole bottom of the lake was just sparkling silver, I couldn't see the sand or mud you usually find on the bottom of a lake. As I stared more intently at the bottom of the lake I saw hundreds of eyes opening, all of the eyes looked as if the pupil covered the entire eye. The longer I stared at the eyes the closer I got to the bottom, the eyes were dragging me towards them just with their intense gaze. I was almost towards the bottom when I felt warm hands clasp around my ankle and tear me towards the surface of the lake, I gasped for air as my lungs burned with the need of oxygen.

I tore my head to the side to see who grabbed my ankle and saw limp pink hair hanging in front of Natsu's face, I scowled at him and shoved him backwards.

"I was almost to the bottom! I would've found the damn pendant, why the hell did you drag me back up?" I shouted at Natsu, water was dripping from my hair creating ripples in the lake.

"There was something at the bottom and it felt dangerous." He simple stated, I glared at him and dove back underneath the water. I saw no Loche Ness monster in the water so I found no danger, the only thing unusual in the water were those eyes but I'm sure they were only fish. I was so concentrated with my useless banter in my head that I didn't realize I was at the bottom and arms covered in scales were reaching out towards me. I stood still and just stared at the arms coming towards me, they didn't feel threatening but a strange uncomfortable aura was seeping from the arms. The closer the arms came to brushing against my skin the clearer the bottom became, I stared in horror as I saw what I was surrounded by.

**Mermaids. I was surrounded by mermaids.**

I also thought that mermaids were gentle creatures who would never harm another living being, except I never had good luck since I was twelve so of course these mermaids were man eaters. In all reality they were breath taking and I couldn't stop staring in awe of their beauty but when they smiled it was all over for the facade I was caught up in. No beautiful innocent girl I met had rows of razor sharp teeth that were faded red from all the bodies they have consumed. I realized that I was probably their next meal and shot up towards the surface, I was thankful to be in the element I was most fond of because it was a breeze for me to shoot up to the surface. I saw Lucy dragging herself out from the lake with her drenched cloths clinging to her body, I looked around for the pink headed idiot who first warned me of the danger and saw him already on the shore dangling something from his lean fingers.

I swam as fast as I could to the shore but I felt a hand grab my calf, I hissed in pain as I felt nails as sharp as daggers sink into my flesh. The hand dragged me underneath water and brought me face to face with one of the mermaids, I launched my foot at her face and tried to swim back to the surface but more kept grabbing at me. I was struggling to fight due to the numbers but also because I was scared, I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

_Calm down Yumi, you are stronger. You're swimming in a lake for god's sake you should be able to over power this things!_

I opened my eyes as I finally felt calm, I looked at the numbers around me and I knew the best way to get out of this predicament was to use my strongest wide range spell. I spread my palm to face the bottom of the lake and with out inhaling any of the polluted lake water I shouted,

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Jaded Moon Pool!" I saw a light forming at the bottom of the lake and smiled, my smile soon disappeared though when a mermaid took a chunk out of my bicep. The blue light grew large and I felt the water inside the light begin to boil, I grit my teeth as the water began scolding my skin. When the mermaids finally let go of me I swam up towards the surface and had water lift me out of the boiling water, water slithered around my wrist and helped me out as I slipped my foot on to the surface of the water my body density began to lessen enough for me to stand above the water without sinking. I rushed towards the shore as I looked back to the middle and saw red bubbles boiling at the surface.

I grip my wound on my arm and look towards Natsu and give him my best smile without pain showing through, "Guess you were right about the danger, huh?" I gasped, my eyes were slowing closing and I soon fell into a sea of darkness.

* * *

"Is she okay Wendy?!" I heard a frantic voice asking, I heard shuffling and felt a hand press against my forehead.

"She should be okay, she just lost a large amount of blood. Right now she is just running a small fever and it should disappear by tonight." A soft voice murmured, the small hand retreated from my forehead slicked in sweat. I slowly peeled my eyelids apart and was blinded by the bright light coming through a window to my left, I turned my head to the side and saw a blonde head near the bed I was laying in. A small smile creeps its way upon my lips as I realize the person next to my bed.

"Lucy, go home and rest, I'll be fine." My hoarse voice whispers, the blonde lifts her head and looks at me with brown eyes glistening with fresh tears. "It was just a scratch." Lucy smiles at me and reaches over to hug me, I hug her back and pet her silky shoulder length hair. She pulls away and looks at me and nods at me, I smile up at her and give her a thumbs up. I watch as she leaves the room I am in silently, I let my head sink back into the pillow and let out a heavy sigh.

Even if I said it was "_just a scratch_" it still hurt like hell, I hissed as I turned onto my side. This pain was nothing though, I felt worst pain than this. Much worse pain. Flesh wounds were nothing to other wounds I have accumulated over my nineteen years of living. I covered my eyes with my arm and closed my dark crimson eyes, my long eyelashes brushing across my cheeks. The worst feeling I've had is the betrayal of my nakama, it is a pain that never disappears.

* * *

Sorry it is real short, but I'm real tired right now z.z It probably isn't that good and probably has errors but I still hope I get some reviews!

-ClaimInsanity


	4. Chapter 4

**** Edited 5/23/2013**

* * *

_"You'll never be strong, you are just a worthless dragon slayer who can't even kill a dragon properly!" All I could see was red, and the scent of metal was over riding my sense of smell. Blood?! Is it my blood, I can't tell. I wipe at my eyes trying to rub the blood obscuring my vision, when finally I can see clearly my vision begins to blur. I was crying, for a good reason though I was showing weakness. You can't help but cry when you realize your nakama is attacking you, trying to kill you._

_ "Why?! W-why... are you doing this?!" I choked out, I stared into the bright blue eyes of my friend who I practically called my sister. All she did was smirk at me and lean towards my face that was now covered in blood, dirt, and tears._

_ "Why? We are doing this because we can, it's natural though. The strong killing the weak that is." She snarled, she spit at my face, her saliva landing on my cheek. The strong killing the weak?! _

_ "The strong are suppose to protect the weak, not hurt them!" I yelled, I tried to push myself up off the ground but my arms gave out from my weight. She just laughed at me and kicked me, her foot connected with my right cheek. My face hit the ground and I gasped as I felt the pain radiating through my head, I turned my face so I could look at my friend._

_ "Why do that? If all the weak are gone all that's left is the strong, the weak just get in the way of us!" She growled down at me, my eyes widened at what she said because what she said was true. The weak prevent us from becoming stronger, we can never get stronger if we always have to protect the weak. I smelt fire, I snapped my head towards where the fire was and I stared dumbfounded. She was really going to kill me, wasn't she? There she stood, a smile dancing across her pink lips, with her hand engulfed in flames._

** "Let's see how long water can with stand fire."**

* * *

I shot up out of bed with a start because of the screaming I was hearing, to late I realized it was me who was screaming. The door to the room was thrown off it's hinges and hit the other side of the wall, I looked at the doorway to see Natsu and Gray ready to fight. I smiled and shook my head at them, I threw the blanket that was on me off and swung my feet onto the oak floor.

"Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" Natsu exclaimed looking all around the room for my supposed attacker, I rolled my eyes and set my feet down on the floor, hissing at how cold the floor was, I stood off the bed and wobbled at first on my legs making Gray grasped my arm to steady me. I blushed at his actions and shooed his hand away, I yawned and stretched my arms hearing a distinct popping sound coming from my joints.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream that's all." I sighed, I started walking towards the now broken door when I tripped over my own feet. Impact with a cold oak floor would hurt like hell so I scrunched up my eyes waiting for the dreaded impact, instead I just felt warm arms catch me before I could make contact with the floor. I opened my eyes and found I was staring straight into Natsu's black eyes, they seemed like a bottomless pit and I just stared into them until I heard Gray cough. I blushed and pushed Natsu away from me, I blew my hair out of my face and headed towards the guilds bar to find Lucy, and hopefully a cup of coffee.

"Lucy, Levy!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around the blonde and bluenette.

"Yumi, are you feeling better?" Levy asked as she took a sip from her lemonade, I nodded and smiled at her as I grabbed a stool next to Lucy.

"Could I have my usual coffee, Mirajane?" I asked the white haired mage who was cleaning a beer mug, she smiled at me and went to work on brewing up my coffee. I looked towards Lucy and a smile graced my lips as I saw she was working on her novel.

"Are you almost done with that, I really want to read it soon!" I said, Lucy blushed as she hugged her novel closer to her large chest, trying to protect it from prying eyes.

"No fair, I get to read it first!" Levy huffed as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, I laughed and smiled at her.

"I'll just have to read it after you than." Levy relaxed and smiled to herself at a given victory. I looked towards Lucy and Levy who were chatting about cloths and than I looked towards the corner of the guild and saw Gajeel sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, Pantherlilly was sitting next to him in the same position. I grabbed my coffee Mirajane set down and headed towards the dragonslayer, of course since all dragonslayers had heightened senses he could probably already tell I was coming towards the table he was sitting at. His eyes opened and his red eyes darted towards my figure that sat down across from him, I set my coffee down and started blowing on it to cool it down.

"How's your arm?" I heard Gajeel ask, I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee.

"It could be better, but its fine." I murmured this was how we always talk just simple sentences nothing big, just simple. " I was wondering if we could train together, I need to work on some techniques."

"I'm busy, ask Salamander." He grunted before he stood from the table and left, his exceed following after. I sighed and let my shoulders fall, it was always the same answer that came from him, he would never help me with training. I drank the rest of my coffee and went to give the mug back to Mirajane, my ruby eyes searched the guild for the pink hair I was so accustom to seeing. Natsu was grappling with Gray near the infirmary, I sighed and headed towards them. I hit both off them on their heads causing them to stop fighting each other, I looked at Natsu and glared.

"You are gonna help me train, we are going to start tomorrow. Meet me by Lucy's house at dawn, okay?" I said, Natsu nodded at me a little confused due to the fact this was the first time I asked for him to help me train. I smiled and waved at Gray and Natsu and headed out the guild towards my apartment that I share with Lucy. Tomorrow is going to be a really bad day.

* * *

I was starting the morning off with a migraine the size of Asia and an empty stomach, I trudged through my room getting ready for the day when a knock was heard through out the apartment. I pulled my violet hair into a tight pony tail and slipped on my training sneakers, after I finished tying my shoes I walked towards the front door and pulled it opened revealing Natsu. He must be a morning person because he looked wide awake with his wide grin spread across his face, I huffed at him and grabbed my house key and locked the apartment door.

"So where are we going to train?" Natsu asked as we started walking west, I stuck my hands in my Lucky denim shorts and tilted my head towards him.

"I was thinking the mountains, I don't want anyone to get caught in the cross fire. Plus I know for a fact that you might destroy half this town if we trained here." I smirked, Natsu laughed and threw his arms behind his head. I noticed that Happy wasn't anywhere around and frowned at my missing companion.

"Where's Happy?" I questioned, Natsu just shrugged and walked a little farther a head of me.

"He is probably at the Guild with Carla and Wendy." I frowned and started to jog to catch up to Natsu, I started to feel uncomfortable because I didn't know what to talk about. I don't really know Natsu as much as I know Gray or Lucy, I just talk to him from time to time and go on missions with him when invited. I kicked a rock on the path way and scowled, I don't like feeling uncomfortable around people, I usually know everyone and always know what to talk about. Except Natsu isn't everyone. I looked at the fire mage from the corner of my and noted how his abdomen flexed every time he took a step forward, he was fairly built when it came to muscles. His face wasn't that bad to look at either, he always wore that smile and his pink hair always stood up in every direction. His eyes though were what I always caught myself staring at and not being able to look away, when you looked into his eyes it's like you are caught in an abyss and you can't escape.

"Hey Yumi are you alright, you keep staring at me." Natsu said as he stared at me with genuine worry present on his face, I blushed as I realized I was caught staring at him as we walked. I quickly looked away from him and walked a little faster, Natsu had to jog to keep up with me.

"I wasn't staring, you just have something on your face!" I retorted, and thank the gods that it wasn't out of the usual for him to not have something on his face. On the right side of his lips he had dried toothpaste, I reached and swiped my thumb across the spot. I smiled at him showing that the toothpaste was gone and that his face was now clean, for now.

"Thanks, I guess I should have checked my face before I left my house." He laughed, I looked down at the ground and smiled to myself. Sometimes Natsu can be kind of cute, surprisingly. I stopped as I realized we were a far distance from Magnolia and high up in the mountains, I checked our surroundings to see if this spot was good for training.

"Well let's start training!"


End file.
